


Reign of Legacy [Original Fanwork]

by RocketQueen14



Category: Original Work, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dio only appears for two seconds so don't get your hopes up, Ellie is a cutiepie, Gen, My mind when making this: SBR villains in the OG universe...but they got laid, Rating May Change, SBR References, Takes place after part 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketQueen14/pseuds/RocketQueen14
Summary: For the first time in her life, Ellie is given a chance to change her life by admitting early into Cooperston University. There, nobody knows that she was a pushed around, fashion disaster loser back at home.Her lifelong goal is to become a psychologist, ready to help others. However, what she finds there at Cooperston changes her life forever





	Reign of Legacy [Original Fanwork]

    [THE FOLLOWING AUDIO RECORDED EVIDENCE WAS FOUND BY SPW TOP AGENT DOWNTIME DOMINO ON APRIL 16TH, 1990. IT IS BELIEVED THAT THE FOLLOWING EVENTS OCCURRED FEBRUARY 10TH, 1980]

    Though it was just an audio recording found by top Speedwagon Foundation member Downtime Domino, listening to the contents painted a picture of what was happening.

    Bedsheets shuffled with a feminine hissing in slight pain as she moved.

    "You know," a sharp but quiet British voice snapped, "you could have been a bit more gentiler..."

    The man beside her chuckled arrogantly. The sound of a kiss was clear as day. "I could," a similar British voice responded, "but where's the fun in that?"

    They sounded quiet, as if they were trying not to wake anyone up. The man's knee popped as he stretched, causing him to swear silently under his breath.

    "Isn't it marvelous?" He whispered. "How life can be made and taken away so quickly? It is a thing that has always fascinated me." The man chuckled. "Life. Tell me, my sweet, is it not a privilege to live life to its fullest potential? while the chance is ripe?"

    The woman rolled closer to the man and sighed, taking in his scent as she lay her head on his chest. "I feel as if it is man's truest goal," she stated. "All other things in life are obsolete. Your wealth dies when you die, and is distributed through surviving family members. Your wordly possessions are distributed, such as estate. Truly, I believe that experience is the best treasure. Mainly because others cannot get their filthy mits on it."

    The man huffed annoyingly, but did not say anything for the longest time. "I want to aim higher than this world," he said.

    The woman perked her head up. "What?"

    "I want to achieve the greatest high," the man stated as if it was obvious. "I have lived long on this Earth and have seen many things. But it's not enough for me. I want to go higher."

    This caught the woman's attention. She sat up and looked into the man's crimson eyes. "What is the definition of 'higher' to you?"

    The man licked his lips, revealing beautiful pearly white fangs. "Why, Ms. Dior, a Celestial Experience, of course. One without any worries or strife. The greatest high..." His eyes flickered to Ms. Dior. "Oh my. It appears as if I have wasted your time...do forgive me, Ms. Dior."

    The woman giggled softly. "You are forgiven, love."

    On the tape there was the sound of a wet, sloppy kiss. They broke away after a minute with a sigh.

    "You know, I really do feel as if you were made for me," the man said. "Christie Dior...Dio Brando. God, our names fit." He reached out to hug the woman, inhaling her perfume. 

    The woman smirked as her hands fluttered down to her abdomen. Yes, the union between Christie Dior and Dio Brando was going to be a great one.


End file.
